Los cinco pilares del amour
by Autor retirado
Summary: Kalm invita a Serena a salir como parte de un plan para ver si Ash realmente ama a Serena o la friendzoneo. En el momento, se dan cuenta que Ash la ama y con la ayuda de Clemont, Korrina y Bonnie, deben de aprender las cinco virtudes, para ganarse el corazon de Serena. Amour y laserblade.
1. el plan

Era un hermoso día en Kalos, los fletching cantaban, los furfrou ladraban y los hypnos acosaban a niños inocentes. La ciudad actual vendría siendo la de ciudad Luminalia, porque Ash se preparaba para la liga de Kalos y quería prepararse con Clemont. Entre ambos decidieron entrenar en el gimmacio de Clemont, el mismo acepto y Ash empezó a entrenar ahí. El equipo pokemon de Ash consistia en pikachu, noinvern, talonflame, greninja, hawlucha y también a absol. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Llega Kalm. El mismo solamente mira a los demás y empieza a hablar.

"Eh buenos días." Habla Kalm mientras que saluda y todos los demás también saludan.

"Mi rival en Kalos. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunta Ash con una rivalidad amistosa, pero Kalm también responde.

"Bien, iba por Serena." Le dice Kalm y Ash no sabe porque pero esa rivalidad amistosa, se transforma en una mortal. Hasta el mismo juraba que si Kalm se atrevía a acercarse a Serena, haría que greninja adquiera su nueva forma y matar a Kalm.

"A em... ¿Qué pasa Kalm?" Le pregunta Serena, mientras que se ve confundida. Serena sabía que Kalm podia ser completamente decidido si lo quería, pero en el caso de Ash, el solamente vio confusión en Serena, respecto a lo que Serena quería.

"Esto... ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?" Pregunta Kalm haciendo que Todos se sorprendan.

"Me siento relleno." Habla Bonnie, mientras que ella solamente veía la escena.

"Esto... pues..." Serena empieza a dudar, haciendo que inadvertidamente, Ash se esté muriendo por dentro.

 _"Maldito Kalm... Nomás tocas a Serena y juro que te mato con mi greninja."_ Piensa, mientras que hace una mueca de molestia y furia.

"Está bien." Le responde Serena y se levanta, mientras que se dirige con Kalm y deciden salir mientras que se toman de las manos.

Una vez que ambos se van a su cita, Ash tenía mil y unas emociones que explotaron. Por alguna razón, sintió tristeza, rabia y celos al mismo tiempo, que tenía ganas de golpear algo. Cuando Ash voltea la mirada hacia Clemont, lo primero que hace es mandarle un golpe que lo manda a volar unos metros.

"¡¿Y ESA MAMADA?!" Pregunta Clemont enojado, mientras que se levanta del hueco que produjo en una pared. Pero Clemont se dio cuenta de que Bonnie se encontraba a un lado y maldijo su suerte.

"Que es mamada?" Pregunto la chica completamente inocente, mientras que a Ash y a Clemont solamente sudan en frio.

"Esto... es algo para mayores." Le dice Ash rápidamente, mientras que mira a Clemont molesto, de que indirectamente pervirtió un poco la mente de Bonnie.

"Oh... Entonces... ¿Ash te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?" Le pregunta Bonnie con un tono regañón hacia Ash y este la mira entre indignación y confusión. La indignación de que alguien más pequeña que ella, lo esté reganando y confusión ya que no sabe por qué se enoja.

"Em... No... ¿Porque?" Pregunta Ash y Bonnie ahora le decide revelar el secreto que Serena quería ocultarle desde hace tiempo.

"Porque ella te ama." Le dice Bonnie y Ash abre los ojos de par en par. Ahora entendía por qué Serena es muy comprensiva, amistosa y siempre está feliz cada que el la abrazaba por ejemplo o le decía un halago. El entrenador siempre creía que se debía porque se resfriaba o el también de que le diera temperatura.

"Maldita sea... Como puedo ganarme su amor, ahora que ella esta con Kalm." Dice Ash mientras que nota que su corazón se encuentra devastado. Ahora tenía que haya el modo de ganársela de vuelta, antes de que su rival se la quede.

Hablando de los mismos, Kalm solamente se encuentra en el suelo deprimido y también golpeándolo, mientras que a su lado Serena respiraba aliviadamente.

"Perdí 500 poke-pesos." Se queja Kalm, mientras que sigue golpeando el suelo.

"Entonces si me ama... Bueno... Ahora Kalm... ¿me ayudarías a que Ash me pida ser su novia?" Le pregunta con un poco de aires de esperanza, a lo que Kalm se levanta y asiente.

"Está bien Después de todo eres mi amiga ¿no?" Le pregunta Kalm, mientras que sonríe y Serena asiente.

"Por supuesto." Le dice Serena mientras que sonríe. A lo que Kalm solamente sale de ahí, mientras que ella lo sigue.

Volviendo con Ash, ahora es el quien llora abajo, haciendo que Bonnie lo colsuele acariciando la cabeza.

"Bueno Ash... Todavía hay una manera de que... recuperes el amor de Serena." Le dice Clemont, mientras que Bonnie solo se ríe de él.

"Clemont... Te he intentado conseguir novia, pero tú no quieres. No tienes remedio." Le dice Bonnie, mientras que Ash sigue llorando en el suelo.

"Bonnie, eso no es verdad. Soy un inventor nato que siempre busca la manera de ayudar a la gente y pokémon. No dudes de que siempre ayudo a las personas cada que puedo." Le dice Clemont, mientras que Bonnie se ríe más fuerte.

"¿Si digo que no dude de tus habilidades? Jajajaja." Le dice Bonnie mientras que se pone unos lentes oscuro que robo saco del cuarto de Don Ramón, cada que trolea a Doña Florinda o a la bruja del 71. Después ella se pone los lentes.

"Por eso no tienes novia." Cuando Bonnie menciona esas palabras, se puede escuchar claramente cómo se escucha el 'turn down for what', al igual que aparecen varios niggas detrás de ella mientras que gritan todos emocionados.

"Pero si mi ingeniero tiene novia." Habla una persona misteriosa detrás de ellos y cuando voltean, descubren que se trata de Korrina, acompañado de su lucario.

"A Korrina tanto tiempo." Exclama Clemont mientras que la abraza y ella lo besa apasionadamente. Con esto uno de los negros le quita los lentes y se lo pone a Korrina, mientras que vuelven a hacer todo el hype. Con esto Bonnie tiene una cara de pokerface.

"OK ME ESTAN QUITANDO EL PROTAGONISMO DEL FANFIC." Grita Ash mientras que Clemont le responde molesto, a lo mismo que los niggas se van, mientras que Clemont guarda los lentes.

"Eres el prota del anime y también de otros fic con temática amourshipping y este es uno de ellos, así que cállate." Le dice Clemont, mientras que Korrina y Bonnie asienten.

"Ok…" Mientras que Ash pone cara de perro regañado

"Como sea... Clemont y yo te ensenaremos los cinco pilares que debes de saber, para que Serena te amé." Le dice Korrina y Ash asiente.

"Y... ¿cuando empezamos?" Les pregunta Ash y Clemont solo hace que sus lentes brillen.

"Ahora." Y con esto Clemont saca una de sus máquinas.

 _"Esto será un largo día..."_ Piensan las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras que ven la escena.


	2. respeto

"Bien Ash. El primer pilar que debes de aprender es el respeto." Le dice Clemont mientras que misteriosamente el gimnasio de Clemont se transformó en un aula de clases. Clemont viste una especie de traje de maestro, mientras que Ash solamente toma una bola de papel y lo lanza hacia Clemont.

"Ash por favor compórtate." Le dice Clemont mientras que Ash voltea a los lados.

"Pero yo no fui." Le dice Ash, pero Clemont no le cree.

"Ash... ¿Realmente quieres del amor de Serena?" Le pregunta Clemont y Ash asiente.

"Bien, lo primero. ¿Qué es el respeto?" Le pregunta Clemont y Ash se pone a pensar.

 _"Ya reprobé el examen."_ Piensa Ash, mientras que trata de recordar.

"Em... ni idea." Le dice Ash, mientras que Clemont solo respira profundamente.

"Bien... te explicare lo que es el respeto. El respeto es la especial consideración de alguien o incluso algo, al que se le reconoce valor social o especial deferencia. Muchas formas de respeto se basan en la relación de reciprocidad, sin embargo, en lo que se refiere al respeto de las personas hacia objetos, costumbres e instituciones sociales, se fundamenta en otras consideraciones diferentes de la reciprocidad." Le dice Clemont mientras que Ash solamente anotaba la información que le daba en un cuaderno.

"¿El autor lo saco de Wikipedia verdad?" Le pregunta Ash y Clemont asiente.

"Así es Ash... Así es..." Es todo lo que le responde. En este momento Korrina y Bonnie estaban regresando de revisar los pokémon.

 **"Pika~pika."** Dice pikachu más bien como un bostezo. A lo que Ash decidió sacar a sus pokémon y se van a jugar por ahí. Mientras tanto, en el caso de Ash, el solamente se pone a escuchar a Clemont con la información de Wikipedia.

 **"Chespin."** Chespin, ahora intenta coquetear con la absol de Ash. Si no tenía suficiente con la eevee de Serena, menos tendrá con la absol de Ash. La misma se percató de la presencia de chespin y lo manda a volar con una zarpa. La misma solo se pone a revisar con la mirada y mira a luxray de Clemont y ella se va con él a 'pasar el rato' ya que se van a otra parte. Ahora es el momento con el que regresamos al salón.

"Entonces, sabes lo que es el respeto. ¿Me podrías mencionar unos ejemplos?" Le pregunta Clemont y Ash se pone a pensar.

"Es cuando varios pokémon, respetan a uno más débil que ellos." Le dice Ash y Clemont pone el ademan de más o menos.

"Bueno... ¿me podrías dar otro ejemplo?" Le pregunta Clemont y Ash se pone a pensar.

"... Está el de cuando un pokémon se encuentra en una sociedad, con varios pokemon de la misma especie." Le vuelve a repetir Ash y Korrina le contesta ahora.

"Un ejemplo de estos es cuando una pareja respeta lo que hace la otra. El respeto hacia las ideas y pensamientos de las personas ajenas a las tuyas." Le contesta una Korrina, haciendo que Ash solamente la mire extrañada.

"No se supone que eres... ¿La contraparte de Clemont?" Le pregunta Ash y Korrina solamente se enoja con el comentario de Ash y lo golpea con un shoryuken. Esto manda a Ash a volar, hasta que sale volando por una de las ventanas del gimnasio.

"Que yo recuerde, mi gimnasio no tiene ventanas." Les comenta Clemont y todos ponen una cara de sorpresa.

"¿Entonces de donde vino la ventana?" Pregunta Bonnie mientras que ve que falta solamente luxray y absol.

"El autor se le ocurrió ponerla. Así que no hay problema." Les explica Clemont y ambas chicas levantan los hombros.

"Entonces... ¿este es el supuesto cambio de escena?" Pregunta Bonnie mientras que mira que todavía siguen en la misma escena.

"Pues... ahora viene." Y tal como dice Clemont, cambiamos la escena.

"Mejor nos apuramos hacia haya." Les dice Korrina y los hermanos asienten.

Con Serena, ella estaba solamente en una mesa, con su amigo Kalm. Kalm simplemente desea ayudar a su amiga, por lo que entonces, él no tiene ningún interés en ella.

"Entonces, ¿dices que Ash es tu destino cierto?" Le pregunta Kalm y Serena se sonroja por su comentario.

"Aja... Esto... No lo digas tan alto." Le dice Serena, mientras que nota que los pokémon de Serena estaban comiendo.

"Si perdón... ¿Cuánto tarda la comida?" Le pregunta Kalm y en ese momento llega un spaguetti. Kalm puso una cara confusa, ya que no pidió espagueti.

"Disculpe. Yo pedí una hamburguesa y ella una ensalada." Le dice Kalm molesto, pero el mesero responde.

"Lo siento, pero el cocinero los vio y creyó que hacían una buena pareja. Así que se los dio." Con esto el mesero se marcha y Kalm solo ve el espagueti.

"Ok... hagamos esto. ¿Tu comes primero y yo termino vale?" Le pregunta Kalm a Serena.

"Ok." Le dice Serena pero cuando iba a agarrar un bocado, solamente ven que aterriza Ash en la basura.

"Auch mi cabeza... TUU..." Cuando Ash divisa a Kalm, este empieza a correr, pero no lo logra, ya que Ash rebasa la velocidad de Flash y lo agarra de la chamarra.

"Escúchame... No tocas a Serena ¿ok?" Le pregunta Ash amenazante, pero Clemont logra llegar en el momento justo.

"Espera Ash... Recuerda lo que te ense **ñe**. Aprende a respetarlo." Le dice Clemont, pero Ash solo se le cae una gota en la sien.

"Ah... Si eso..." Le dice Ash mientras que solamente lo mira asesino.

"Ash... Te pasaste con Kalm... Ven Kalm, vayámonos a otra parte. En cuanto a ti Ash. Si no aprendes el respetar a Kalm, será mejor que no te me acerques." Le regana Serena y con esto ella se va.

"Ok... ¿Y qué paso con 'el derecho al respeto ajeno es la paz?" Pregunta Ash y Clemont solo le pone una mano en su hombro.

"Todavía faltan cinco capítulos para eso." Le dice Clemont.

"¿Ya acabo este relleno verdad?" Le pregunta Ash y Korrina asiente.

"Eso creo." Le afirma Korrina y Bonnie propone algo.

"¿Y si nos vamos al parque para ver el siguiente pilar?" Le pregunta Bonnie.

"Si parece... Solo me faltan cuatro." Les dice Ash.

"Y coloran colorado, este relleno todavía no se ha acabado. Vamos por chelas." Les dice Clemont y todos se van al parque.


	3. tolerancia

El trio de rubios y Ash se encontraban ya en un bar, siendo de milagro que Bonnie lograra pasar. Los tres rubios solamente se ponen a ponen a platicar con Ash, para decirle el siguiente pilar, para que logre ganarse a Serena nuevamente.

"Ok Ash, el siguiente pilar, es el pilar de la tolerancia." Le dice Bonnie, mientras que Clemont y Korrina empiezan a recitar la información al mismo tiempo.

"Es la capacidad de saber escuchar y aceptar a los demás, valorando las distintas formas de entender y posicionarse en la vida, siempre que no atenten sobre los derechos fundamentales de la persona. Es la aprobación de la diversidad de opinión, ya sea: social, étnica y religiosa. La tolerancia si es entendida como respeto y consideración hacia la diferencia, como una disposición a admitir en los demás de una manera de ser y de obrar distinta a la propia, como una manera de aceptación del legítimo pluralismo, es a todas luces una virtud de enorme persona tolerante es aquella que se entrega confiadamente en los demás, dándoles la oportunidad de enunciar sus dictámenes." Relatan al mismo tiempo mientras que solo voltean a verse mientras que se besan.

" ¿Lo sacaste nuevamente de Wikipedia verdad?" Le pregunta Ash mientras que Korrina le responde.

"El autor lo saco de buenas tareas. Como sea, no creo que sea necesario que los lectores sepan eso... Upps..." Le dice Korrina, pero luego Clemont se golpea la cabeza.

"Korrina, luego te castigare." Le dice Clemont con una voz lujuriosa y Korrina empieza a sonrojarse por su comentario.

"E-esta b-bien... Quiero que me castigues al rato." Le responde Korrina, mientras que se sonroja demasiado.

"¿Que están diciendo? Díganmelo por favor." Le dice Bonnie, pero los dos rubios que son novios solamente se sonrojan.

"No querras saber Bonnie... Aunque quiero lo mismo con Serena... TENGO NECESIDADES AMOROSAS Y MIS NECESIDADES AMOROSAS TIENEN NECESIDADES AMOROSAS. MI QUERER BANBAN CON SERENA." Grita Ash, pero no se da cuenta de que con esto empieza una batalla en el bar.

Pasan unos momentos, pero las personas empiezan a pelear entre ellos, empezando a destruir parte del bar. Mientras de que se están peleando, el cuarteto decide salir por la única puerta que se encontraba disponible, pero en eso sale el gerente completamente molesto.

"¿Quien hizo esto?" Pregunta completamente molesto ante la escena y se pone a reflexionar.

"Un momento... Esto obviamente es obra de una pareja." De ahi voltea al cuarteto de protagonistas.

"USTEDES." Les grita el Gerente y ellos se voltean a ellos completamente asustados.

"Estamos buscando parejitas y no crean que no sabemos como identificarlos." Les amenaza el gerente y ellos se asustan todavía mas.

"Hagan una fila los que no tengan pareja." Les dice el gerente y ellos todos se acomodan en fila. Clemont esta al lado de Korrina y de Bonnie, mientras que Ash se encuentra aparte.

"JOHN LENNON. Ponte la mejor rolita que tengas." Le dice el gerente al DJ y este asiente, mientras que pone un disco y se empieza a poner una canción.

"Ninguna parejita se puede resistir a 'someone like you' de Adele." Les dice el Gerente, mientras que Korrina se voltea hacia Clemont.

"C-clemont, es la canción de nuestro... día especial." Le susurra Korrina, mientras que Clemont solamente se sonroja.

"N-no me lo recuerdes." Le dice Clemont mientras que se sonroja y tiene una sensación molesta en cierta parte del cuerpo.

Mientras que la canción esta tocando, el gerente se pone a revisar a todos los presentes, hasta que pone la mirada en Kalm y Serena, que misteriosamente llegaron ahi y este estornuda.

"TE DESCUBRI, ESTAS A PUNTO DE DECLARARTE." Le dice el gerente, mientras que Kalm solamente se pone las manos enfrente de el mientras que tiembla.

"No no, solo es mi amiga, lo juro por mi masculinidad." Le dice Kalm aterrado y Serena lo defiende.

"Si, yo estoy enamorada de otro." Le dice Serena y el gerente le hace la seña de 'te estoy vigilando' a Kalm.

"Oye Lennon sube el volumen." Le grita el gerente y la música se escucha mas fuerte, mientras tanto con los rubios, solamente se ven raros, como si quisieran controlar sus impulsos.

"N-no puedo controlarlo mas Korrina. Lo quiero hacer en el closet." Le dice Clemont, mientras que se nota que quiere hacerlo.

"Yo también. Siento que voy a explotar." Le dice Korrina, mientras que un liquido se empieza a filtrar en gotas. Es en este momento en donde el Gerente llega.

"Ahh... Ustedes tienen pinta de que lo hicieron ya." Les dice el gerente y ellos solamente hacen balbuceos y una Korrina a punto de explotar. Antes de que el gerente diga algo, Ash los delata.

"ELLOS YA HICIERON BAMBAM." Le dice Ash, mientras que recibe una mirada asesina de Clemont de 'te voy a matar, sucio traidor'.

Después de dos horas, el trio de rubios se encontraban en una celda de cárcel.

"Lo único que hice es enseñarle los cinco pilares." Le comenta Clemont a Korrina y ella solo tiene una cara de poker face.

"Ni idea de porque lo hizo." le dice Korrina.

"Pero... No pasa nada, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Bonnie, y es entonces cuando se abre la puerta y dos oficiales Jenny se encuentran paradas en la puerta, ambas con gafas negras.

"Listo pueden salir." Les dice la oficial Jenny, mientras que ellos tres salen.

" ¿Al fin nos dejaran libres?" Pregunta Bonnie con esperanzas, pero las segunda le responde.

"El tipo que les pago la libertad, solamente pago para sacar a dos personas." Le dice la oficial y es entonces donde se van a una especie de ventana y al otro lado se ve Ash.

"Ok Ash, solamente puedes sacar a dos, asi que elige a quienes vas a sacar." Le informa la oficial y Ash se pone a ver a Clemont y Korrina. Pero luego ve a otras partes y ve a una Bonnie con cara de neko y a un Gary borracho.

"Eligo a la neko y al borracho." De ahi se escucha el sonido de unas ventanas rotas y al voltear, solamente ven como dos personas intentando limpiar el desastre.

"Cuando salga de aquí, juro matarte virgen." Le dicen ambos rubios mientras que se meten a su celda.

"Que esta sea la ultima vez pequeña." Le dice una oficial a Bonnie.

"Y que sea la ultima vez que te tomas mientras conduces." Le dice la otra oficial a Gary y este borracho responde."

"Hip, pero solo fueron 40 tarros de cerveza." Le dice Gary mientras que se queda inconsciente.


	4. honestidad

"Ehh despierta." Le grita Ash a Gary, que el ultimo se encontraba dormido. Entonces Ash se pone encima de el y empieza a cachetearlo.

"Despierta... ESTO ES POR NO HABLARME... ESTA POR TODAS LAS FANARTS YAOIS NUESTRAS... ESTA POR AMARTE... ESTA POR ODIARTE... ESTA PORQUE NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE HACER... ESTA POR NO ENSEÑARME EL PILAR DE HONESTIDAD... ESTA PORQUE YA ES PLAGIO AL CHISTE DE DEADPOOL" Ash cachetea a Gary, mientras que Bonnie simplemente cada vez más traumada con cada locura que dice Ash, su hermano y su cuñada.

"YA ETA BUENO -HIP- TE DIGO." Le dice Gary mientras que se levanta y es entonces que empieza a explicarle el pilar de la honestidad.

"El pila de la honestidad -hip- la honestidad constituye una cualidad huma -hip- na que consiste en comportarse y expresarse con sinceridad y cohe -hip- rencia, respetando los valores de la justicia y -hip- la verdad. La hones -hip- tidad no puede basarse en los propios de -hip- seos de las personas. Actuar en forma honesta requiere de un ape -hip- go a la verdad que va más allá de las intencio -hip- nes. Un hombre no puede actu -hip- ar de acuerdo a sus propios inte -hip- reses, por ejemplo obvi -hip- ando información, y ser consi -hip- derado hone -hip- sto."

"¿Eso de donde lo caso el autor?" Le pregunta Ash y Bonnie asiente.

"Así es Ash. Más específico de definiciones. es" Le responde Bonnie Y ash solamente aparenta entender. Después de un rato, Entra Kalm con Clemont y este solo se abalanza contra Ash y este estaba molesto.

"MALDITO, PORQUE NO ME SACASTES DE LA CARCEL." Le pregunta Clemont completamente molesto y Ash se burla de él.

"Porque Yolo." Le responde y Clemont solo rueda los ojos, pero es entonces donde a Kalm se le produjo una duda.

"Chicos... Díganme... ¿Porque la gente miente?" Pregunta Kalm mientras que se tapa la cara con una mano y dejando solo los ojos a la vista. Con esto asombrando a Ash que responde.

"¿Y por la pose Kalm?" Le pregunta Ash y es entonces en que Clemont le responde.

"Déjame ver... ¿Cuando tienes algo malo en el corazón?" Le responde Clemont.

"Como Ash -hip-" Habla Gary mientras que Clemont mueve la cabeza.

"¿Cuando tienes algo malo que ocultar?" Le responde Clemont con otra pregunta y Gary vuelve a hablar.

"Como Ash." Habla Gary y Ash lo ve mal.

"¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?" Le pregunta Ash y Gary se acerca a Clemont y los dos responden al mismo tiempo.

"Y cuando quieres asustar a alguien." Le responden Gary y Clemont al mismo tiempo.

"¿Asustar a alguien? ¿Me podrían dar un ejemplo más detallado por favor?" Le pregunta Kalm y es entonces que Ash habla nuevamente.

"Ha, no ahí nadie que los aguante." Les dice Ash mientras que toma una soda.

"Ho, Serena está bailando desnuda afuera." La mentira de Clemont ocasiono dos acciones. Una que su hermana menor empezó a jalarle el cabello y Ash escupe toda la bebida.

"¡¿DONDE, DONDE?!" Pregunta Ash mientras que revisa por la ventana.

"Algo así Kalm." Le dice Clemont y Kalm aplaude.

"Ya veo." Le contesta Kalm mientras que ve la reacción.

"Hermano, no vuelvas a bromear con eso. No es divertido espiar a una mujer." Le regaña Bonnie a su hermano.

"Si, de acuerdo hermanita." Le responde Clemont y Kalm se le ocurre aplicar lo aprendido.

"Déjame intentarlo. Eh Ash Ash." Le llama Kalm mientras que mueve la mano.

"Si me mentiras, no caeré en ella." Le dice Ash mientras que toma otra soda y Kalm solamente se levanta la chamarra.

"¿No te gustaría hacer algo erótico conmigo?" Le pregunta Kalm y esto obliga a Ash a escupir la soda nuevamente.

"Era mentira." Le dice Kalm mientras que suelta la chamarra, poniéndose en su posición original.

"CLARO QUE ERA MENTIRA. NO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASI." Le grita Ash y Kalm asiente.

"Como sea, Gary tu turno." Le dice Kalm a Gary y este solo sigue borracho.

"Está bien, pero -hip- lo que diré no será una -hip- mentira... Her -hip- mano." Habla Gary y luego le dirige la palabra hacia Ash y este escupe la soda por tercera vez.

"¿¡Y PORQUE ME TIENES QUE HACER ESA BROMA!?... ... ... ¡¿TE ACOSTASTES CON MI HERMANA IMBECIL?!" Le pregunta Ash completamente fastidiado y Gary solo se ríe completamente mientras que recuerda el cómo sale hace poco con la hermana de Ash, Leaf.

"Como sea Ash. El próximo episodio te ensenare el siguiente pilar. El pilar de la..." Le iba a revelar Clemont, pero Bonnie le calla la boca.

"Hermano, deja que los lectores lo sepan en el próximo episodio. Mientras tanto, cambiemos de escena." Les menciona Bonnie mientras que los chicos asienten.

"Me pregunto... ¿Porque todos los escritores me odian?" Se pregunta Kalm, mientras que se acuerda de todos los fanfics, en los que salió de villano y obsesivo yandere.

"Porque, no tienen a quien descargar sus presiones sociales y como eres el más calmado y quien sabe que traumas infantiles, te toman a ti." Le dice Clemont y Ash al mismo tiempo y Gary se vuelve a quedar inconsciente.

Con las chicas, vemos cómo es que Serena, Korrina y por supuesto Leaf conversaban de temas de chicas.

"La verdad... Si... Clemont ajusto el tornillo en la tuerca." Les dice Korrina, mientras que se sonroja de lo sucedido aquel día.

"Imagínate a mí. Gary lo ha intentado, pero no lo he dejado ya sea porque esta borracho o porque se pasa de pervertido. ¿Y que ahí de ti Serena? ¿Mi hermano intento sacarle la punta al lápiz?" Le pregunta Leaf, la hermana de Ash y Serena estalla en un intenso carmesí.

"Esto... Yo... Buaaah." Serena simplemente se sonroja e intenta no pensar en eso.

"Como sea. ¿Realmente amas a mi hermano Serena?" Le pregunta Leaf siendo sincera y Korrina le responde.

"Cuando los vi, Serena no le quitaba los ojos de encima y aparte, Ash siempre se preocupaba por ella. Yo creo que están enamorados el uno por el otro, pero Ash no lo quiere admitir." Les dice Korrina, pero Serena se interesa en esa pregunta.

"¿Como?" Le pregunta Serena.

"Solamente, que quiere impresionarte... Pero como los fic últimamente no venden bien sin humor o que el prota sufra, por eso hace las tonterías." Le dice Korrina y Serena le hace sentido.

"Oh... Entiendo... Hablando de eso... ¿Este capítulo ya acabo no?" Les pregunta Serena y Leaf asiente.

"Completamente." Es todo lo que le contesta.


	5. solidaridad

Ahora nos encontramos devuelta con los demás, mientras que Ash solamente se encontraba consolando a Kalm. Ellos solamente se encuentran

"Y sigo sin entender por qué me odian. Digo... No es que Serena me gustara, es solo... Es una amiga, hasta el juego marca que somos amigos." —Es todo lo que Kalm le dice a Ash y Clemont solo se compadece de él.

"Esto m -hip- e recuerda a la solidarida -hip- d." —Es todo lo que dice Gary mientras que toma otro trago de su cerveza.

"¿Solidaridad?" —Le pregunta Ash mientras que Bonnie toma la palabra esta vez.

"Si, conoce con el término de solidaridad a aquel sentimiento o también considerado por muchos un valor, a través del cual las personas se sienten y reconocen unidas y compartiendo las mismas obligaciones, intereses e ideales y conformando además uno de los pilares fundamentales sobre los que se asienta la ética moderna. A instancias de la Sociología, el término solidaridad goza de una especial participación en dicho contexto, siendo, como dijimos, un sentimiento que supone la unidad de los lazos sociales que unirán a los miembros de una determinada sociedad." —Es todo lo que explica Bonnie, mientras que Clemont solo ve algo en el cielo e inmediatamente le tapa los ojos a su hermana.

"¿Que pasa Clemont?" —Le pregunta Ash a su amigo.

"Mira el cielo." —Habla Clemont mientras que Ash voltea, mientras que Gary y Kalm brillan por su ausencia, aunque hace unos minutos estuvieron ahi.

"Oye Clemont... Ese satélite forma de..." —Antes de que puedan decir algo cambiamos de escena hacia una vendedora.

"Pechugas de bayas, a veinte poke-pesos la pieza." —Habla una vendedora mientras que solo toma una pechuga de bayas y lo ensena.

"¿Y está bien rico y condimentado?" —Pregunta Kalm mientras que solo ve las opciones.

"¿Y usted que cree?" —Le pregunta la vendedora pero Kalm solo mira el cielo.

"Mire, parecen unas..." —Antes de que Kalm puedan terminar, cambiamos de escena, mientras que Gary y los otros rivales anteriores de Ash se encontraban sin playera cada uno pintado con la letra T en el caso de Gary, I en el caso de Paul, T en el caso de Drew y una S en el caso de Trip. Cabe mencionar que ellos se encontraban en el estadio de Kalos, no muy lejos de ahi.

"EHHHHHH..." —Los chicos solo celebran mientras que llegan Brock con una A dibujada y también llega Steven con una N marcada.

"ES STEPHAN MALDITO ESCRITOR." — Me grita el personaje, pero los demás solo lo miran raro.

"Como sea, ¿a cuánto estamos?" —Pregunta Brock llegando, pero Gary apunta hacia arriba.

"Oigan, miren eso. Eso me recuerda a unas..." —Antes de que Gary pudiese terminar, paramos la vista en unos señores con apariencia de hípsters que apagan la tele.

"Boobies." —Habla un señor de avanzada edad.

"¿Boobies? ¿Que no usaron ese chiste en las película de Austin Powers?" —Le pregunta una mujer y el señor le responde.

"Así es. Este autor definitivamente no tiene ningún respeto por los chistes originales." —Le responde el señor.

"Lo dices por el cohete alargado en forma de..." —Antes de que el niño pudiese terminar, cambiamos de escena a una especie de cuarto con varias computadoras y un hombre bien vestido le habla a otro.

"Faloran" —El señor parece hablarle a un tipo calvo con lo que parece estar revisando un radar.

"¿Si señor?" —Le contesta el tipo de nombre Faloran.

"Estado del satélite" —Le responde el señor, pero en otra pantalla solo vemos a Giovanni.

"Caballeros ya tienen mis demandas chayito." —Es todo lo que dice Giovanni mientras se despide, con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

Cambiando nuevamente de escena, Clemont solo retira la mano de los ojos de Bonnie, mientras que Clemont solo veía a su alrededor.

"Al parecer ya no está el satélite." —Es todo lo que dice Clemont y Ash parece asentir.

"Pero... ¿Dónde están Serena y las chicas?" —Le pregunta Ash a Clemont y levanta los hombros, así que se ponen a buscarlas.

Cambiando de escena con las chicas... AHI DIOS, lo siento pero no podemos mostrar esto, pero lo bueno es que están en una habitación de hotel y con un letrero que dice no molestar... Para que me hago, leamos lo que están haciendo.

"Serena... No pongas tu mano ahí..." —Habla Leaf mientras que solo gime por quien sabe que motivo.

"Pero si no lo pongo... Me caeré..." —Serena también habla mientras que Korrina solo parece estirar su mano... Para girar una ruleta con unos colores.

"Leaf pie izquierda en el azul." —Habla Korrina mientras que intenta mantener el equilibrio, pero al momento de hacerlo, Leaf solo pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Korrina.

"Quítate de encima." —Le dice Korrina mientras que ambas se levantan y Serena parece sonreír.

"Gane." —Es todo lo que dice Serena mientras que se levanta.

"No se vale Serena... Ya es la segunda seguida que ganas." —Le dice Leaf mientras se queja.

"Enserio los lectores creyeron ¿que nosotras...?" —Pregunta Serena mientras que las demás levantan los hombros.

"Se supone que ese es el motivo de este relleno. Nomás para saber si los lectores son malpensados o no." Habla Korrina mientras que las chicas deciden jugar otra ronda de Twister.

Cambiando de escena, Ash solamente platicaba con Clemont y Bonnie.

"Se supone que, este capítulo habla de la solidaridad... Es raro que el escritor no haya escrito algo contrario a lo que se supone que es la solidaridad." —Habla Ash mientras que se pone a pensar.

"Es mejor así. Por cierto, vayamos a encontrar a los demás." —Le dice Clemont mientras que se dispone a caminar más, pero solamente se cansa a los pasos.

"Hermano... Deberías considerar tener sillas de ruedas." —Le dice Bonnie, mientras que Clemont solo respira en su afán de recuperar aire.

"Creo... Que... Si..." —Es todo lo que dice, mientras que después solamente se levanta y caminan.

"Pues tenemos que encontrar a Serena, Korrina, Kalm y Gary. Aún hay muchas cosas que debemos de hacer." Le dice Clemont y Bonnie toma la palabra.

"Pero Ash... Solamente faltan dos capítulos." —Le dice Bonnie, pero Ash parece pensar diferente.

"Aun así, puedo enamorar a Serena en el próximo episodio." —Le dice Ash mientras que Clemont se pone a pensar.

"Bien el ultimo virtud es..." —Antes de que Clemont pudiese hablar, este capítulo ya se terminó.


	6. humildad

Pasan una media hora y el grupo se reúne de nuevo.

"Después de ese momento raro... ¿Cuál es el último pilar?" Le pregunta Ash a sus compañeros nuevamente y estos se ponen a pensar.

"Creo que era de la humildad." Le dice Kalm mientras solo empieza a recordar y empieza a recitar el mismo.

"La humildad es una virtud humana atribuida a quien ha desarrollado conciencia de sus propias limitaciones y debilidades, y obra en consecuencia. Una persona que actúa con humildad no tiene complejos de superioridad, ni tiene la necesidad de estar recordándoles constantemente a los demás sus éxitos y logros; mucho menos los usa para pisotear a las personas de su entorno. En este sentido, la humildad es un valor opuesto a la soberbia. Quien obra con humildad no se vanagloria de sus acciones: rechaza la ostentosidad, la arrogancia y el orgullo, y prefiere ejercitar valores como la modestia, la sobriedad y la mesura."

"Y esa información es de Wikipedia." Dice Clemont mientras parece que mira a la cámara.

"¡PROTESTO!" Kalm solamente lo apunta con el dedo y procede a hablar

"Es una fuente anónima. Como sea, tengo flojera de parodiar a Phoenix Wright." Es todo lo que dice y solo levantan los hombros.

"Escuchen copiones, pero hablábamos de cómo me podre tirar digo... Enamorar a Serena." Les habla Ash mientras que los ven raro.

"Ese es chiste de Deadpool." Le dice Clemont mientras que relaciona el chiste

"Clemont por favor. Ya no es divertido romper la cuarta pared." Le dice Kalm mientras que el solamente llora. Hasta que choca con Gary y a este se le caen unos manga con contenido cuestionable.

"¿Qué es eso Gary?" Le pregunta Kalm mientras que este recoge las revistas y Clemont solo pone sus manos en los ojos de su hermana.

"Nada Kalm, NADA." Le dice Gary y Kalm solo niega con la cabeza.

"Ven Gary, tenemos que hablar." Le dice Kalm y Gary se sienta. Acto seguido, Kalm revisa la bolsa y ve todas las revistas con contenido cuestionable.

"NO ES MIO LO JURO. ES DE PAUL, ME DIJO QUE SUS PADRES NO PODIAN VERLO." Le explica Gary y Ash solo se ríe.

"TE LAS PELASTES... Solo lávate las manos." Es todo lo que le dice Ash y Clemont solamente se va de ahí con su hermana a su lado.

"déjame adivinar... tienes más revistas escondidas debajo de los muebles, tienes libros tapándolos y principalmente están debajo de la ropa que guardas." Le dice Kalm y Gary solo pone de par en par.

"Em... ¿Cómo supiste?" Le pregunta realmente sorprendido.

"Es donde todos ocultarían sus revistas. Además, de que debes de cuidarte de la NAP. Como tu novia." Le explica Kalm y es entonces donde Gary lo mira curioso.

"Ahh Kalm. ¿Qué es la NAP?" Le pregunta Ash un tanto molesto ya que recordó que Gary sale con su hermana y Kalm solo procede a explicarle.

"La NAP, conocidas como Novias Anti-porno. Son las novias de que se encargan de que sus novios vírgenes no vean porno." Les explica Kalm.

"Por cierto, pueden debilitarlo si usan su cuarto como fortalezas para proteger las revistas." Kalm solamente alarga su explicación

"Pero si vivo en un cuarto de hotel, no podré usar eso." Entonces Kalm solo se da cuenta y es entonces Ash decide aportar.

"Puedes hacer algo para mostrar el porno sin que ella se dé cuenta." Les explica Ash mientras que los dos chicos solo proceden a escucharlo.

"Puedes hacer un domino, con las revistas. Así cuando mi hermana tire las revistes, formaran una palabra diciendo 'feliz cumpleaños Leaf'." Les explica Ash mientras que los dos chicos se imaginan lo que va a decir.

"Oh Gary-chan." Ella solo llora de tristeza, mientras que los dos se quejan.

"NOOOOO, SE QUEDARA TRAUMADA, ADEMAS DE QUE SOLO HARIA EFECTO EN SU CUMPLE." Le explican Gary y Kalm y Ash cambia de frase.

"Alguien en el mundo celebra su cumpleaños." Le dice Ash y entonces los dos se imaginan la escena nuevamente. Esta vez se imaginan a un negro, una asiática, un latino y demás personas en la puerta de Gary.

"Oh Gary-chan." Los extraños solo le celebran su cumpleaños, pero al igual Kalm y Gary se quejan de la propuesta de Ash.

"AHORA TODO EL MUNDO SABE DE LAS REVISTAS PORNO." Grita Gary realmente enojado y Kalm le dice algo.

"SI la NAP no te ha descubierto, es porque no tienes las agallas para comprarte revistas de verdad." Después de que escucha eso, solamente se ríen de sus comentarios y de ese estúpido momento.

"Ahora que lo pienso. Aunque seas hombre..." Ash simplemente dice la frase, pero Kalm y Gary solo lo interrumpen.

"NO LO PUEDES EVITAR." Les dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, hasta que Kalm tiene una pregunta muy importante.

"¿Y cuando se supone que inicia el arco del vigilante?" Le pregunta Kalm.

"Se supone que después del OVA... Y APAREZCO YO BITCHES." Es todo lo que dice y Ash asiente.

En otra parte con Serena, Korrina, Leaf e incluyendo Clemont y Bonnie, solamente platican de cosas de chicas, mientras que Korrina estaba abrazada de Clemont.

"ACHU." Leaf solamente estornuda, después ella vuelve a platicar con Bonnie y con Serena.

"Entonces Serena ¿estas lista para confesarte a mi hermano?" Le pregunta Leaf y ella solo se pone nerviosa.

"Em... pues... Si... Supongo que sí." Le dice Serena nerviosa y sonrojada de la propuesta de declararse a Ash, aun cuando sabe de sus sentimientos.

"Serena, ya lo habíamos hablado. Él te debe de decir lo que sientes y después tu correspondes y finalmente se besan." Le dice Korrina escuchando la conversación, mientras que abraza a Clemont y este corresponde su abrazo.

"Esto ya se tornó aburrido. Vamos Serena, ve y bésalo oh que, ¿Tienes miedo?" Le pregunta Bonnie, mientras que Serena se pone nerviosa, más de lo que está.

"Mi hermano solo lo confesara en el último capítulo." Le dice Leaf mientras que notan que el capítulo casi termina.

"y con esto, ya terminamos todos los pilares, ahora veremos cómo se juntan en el último." Con esto que dice Clemont se acaba el capítulo.


End file.
